Cold and Distant
by KuroitsukiNoMai
Summary: Naruto has no problem with being ANBU.. until he sleeps. Nightmares plague him. He is constantly unfocused during the day. But then he is assigned to guard a certain blackhaired, bespectacled boy... HPxoverI DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HP!DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Cold and Distant

Chapter 1 – Haunting Memories and a New Mission

_Naruto was once again in one of the nightmares that came regularly to him. He was in a field, of dead people. Their hearts were cut open, and their faces were twisted into grotesque smiles. Naruto whipped his head around as he heard a sound behind him. _

_To his horror, one of the corpses started to rise. Then the others followed. A young girl walked up to him. Her chest was sporting a deep gash. Naruto felt a pang of guilt. He had killed this girl. She was an innocent, but he was not allowed to let anyone see him and live… _

_The girl grinned maniacally. "You killed me…" she whispered. "I was not your target… but you killed me. You are a cold blooded murderer." _

_As she finished saying this, the rest of the corpses started saying. "Murderer, murderer, murderer, murderer…" _

_Naruto clutched his head and moaned. "No… no… stop… please… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" _

_**"NOOOOO!" **_

Naruto woke up with a start. He was panting heavily like he had just run a marathon. His forehead was glistening with sweat and he had fallen off his bed. His body felt bruised and sore, from his fall to the ground, and his mission the other night.

He shook his head. _'It was just a dream, just a dream'_ he repeated in his head. _'Just a dream…'_ But he knew that it wasn't. He knew that it was a way that his memories came back to haunt him.

Naruto looked out the dirty window of his shack. It was dark and gloomy outside. The sun had not even woken yet, and barely anyone was in the streets, in these evil hours of the morning. Naruto then looked at his old clock. It was 4:23 in the morning. He shook his head again and carefully stood up, wincing as he stretched his cramped legs.

Naruto slowly stood up and walked to his bathroom. He splashed his face with water and looked in the mirror after he turned on the dim light. The face staring back at him was haunted and tired. Lifeless blue eyes stared as his reflection as he saw what he looked like. His pale skin looked sickly in the bad lighting, and his blonde hair still stuck out in all directions.

He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face again. Then he walked out of the bathroom and over to his closet. He sighed as he looked at everything in it. All the clothes were dark in color. He liked it that way. Actually, there was one that was bright orange. He used to wear that when he was younger… but he grew out of it. And after the ANBU missions, he didn't feel like wearing bright colors.

Naruto had joined the ANBU forces when he was 13, just like the rest of his teammates. Now 15, he is one of the highest ranking ANBU, though Sasuke and Sakura were still his team. Kakashi had rejoined the ANBU forces and he was also on his team.

Naruto gave a quick glance at the jumpsuit before picking up a dark red T-shirt and baggy black pants. He tied his hitae-ite around his arm to cover the ANBU sign, and walked out of the shack. Breakfast would come after training.

At his own personal training ground that was hidden by a cluster of tall trees, he stopped and started to do laps around the clearing. 'Another day…'

Naruto rushed to the Hokage Tower. Today was the day they were assigned a new mission, as the other was a success. He sighed. Another mission, another kill, another sleepless night when his memories came back to haunt him.

Naruto arrived to see that Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting for him, though he was a good 10 minutes early. Sakura wore her usual black skirt and blood red shirt. The shirt sleeves went to just above her wrist guards. A wazikashi was strapped on her back, and her Cat mask was held loosely in her hand. Her long pink hair was tied into a high ponytail in preparation for their mission. It was usually let down.

Sasuke wore black shorts that reached just below his knees and a dark blue T-shirt. He hadn't changed much since when he was 13. He had one katana strapped onto his back, and he had wrist guards on. (A/N: if any of you have read Rurouni Kenshin, they're like the ones that Kenshin wore when he was a hitokiri) His black panther mask was already on.

Naruto himself still wore his black baggy pants and red shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it, only now he had strapped a katana onto his back, and he already had his fox mask on. He too wore wrist guards. They were all wearing standard shinobi sandals, except for Sakura, who had opted to wear high-heeled boots.

Then Kasumi appeared. She was wearing dark blue, almost black, shorts and a sky blue spaghetti strap top. Dark black high-heeled boots adorned her feet, and her silver hair was let down, with her usual side swept bangs. She also had a pair of kodachi on her back. Her wolf mask was already on.

Everyone was actually quite surprised that Kasumi had showed up early. She was just like Kakashi, never early. The only one who didn't look surprised was Naruto. In fact, Naruto rarely showed emotion anymore. This slightly saddened the old Team 7; they actually missed the hyperactive blonde that Naruto was when he was 13. But on to more pressing matters. Kasumi was never early. On time, maybe, but never _early. _This mission they were to be given had to be really important. Kasumi greeted them with her signature, "Yo."

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto nodded to her, and they all made their way to the Tower. They quickly made their way to Tsunade's office, and upon arriving, they heard her talking with someone else, probably their client. Naruto knocked on the door sharply, and they could all hear Tsunade's voice saying, "Come in!"

The quartet nodded, and Sakura put on her masks. Now they were not Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kasumi anymore. They were ANBU. They had no identity except for the animal on their mask. They were shinobi. They were tools.

Naruto entered first, with the rest of his ANBU team trailing behind. Tsunade nodded to them all. "Ah, yes, Fox, Cat, Panther, and Wolf, good to see that you are here on time." They all bowed to her, then turned to the other person in the room.

He was an old man, with long white hair and beard, and half-moon glasses. He wore the oddest clothes, sort of like a cross between a dress and a jacket, with stars and moons on it. He looked surprised at how young the elite ninjas appeared.

Naruto turned back to the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, is this our client?" he asked with an emotionless voice. Tsunade shook her head.

"No, this is not your client. Your client is a young boy, and this is his Headmaster at school."

At this the old man said, "Please allow me to introduce myself." His voice was pleasant and warm. "I am Albus Dumbledore, and I have enlisted your help to guard a very precious person." They all nodded, so he continued. "This person is very important to the Wizarding World, because he is the only person who can bring down Lord Voldemort." He then went on to explain all about Voldemort, and Hogwarts, and the Wizarding World in general.

When he was done, Tsunade once again started to talk. "If you take this mission, you have to stay there for a whole year. I know that you all know how to speak English, so I expect you to do so, unless speaking privately. You will protect the boy at all costs. Professor Dumbledore here was also kind enough to bring pictures." She gave a small picture to each of them, which they looked at before tucking it into on of their pockets. "His name is Harry Potter."

* * *

**love it, hate it? review! kinda quick, but i needed to get the story starting! REVIEW PLEASE! i need the feedback! **

**iceprincess421**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Arrival

Naruto and his team were escorted to London by a woman with bright bubblegum pink hair. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, Tonks preferred. Tonks lead them to a dingy little pub squashed in between two buildings. "The Leaky Cauldron," she stated proudly, walking up to the door. "Famous place. Come on, we already have rooms reserved for you."

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kasumi cautiously walked into the pub. As they entered they saw an old man behind a counter, looking as if he had expected them. Or at least guards, for he did not expect people who had animal masks and sharp dagger-like things to walk in. Nevertheless, he walked up to them and greeted them warmly.

"Good afternoon! My name is Tom, I am guessing that you are the new guards, yes?" He politely waited for their reply, and after a while, Sakura nodded her head. Tom continued, "Good! Follow me, I will show you to your rooms!"

Tom waved to Tonks as she walked out the door. He then led them through and past a good number of doors before stopping in front of two. "We have decided that you should have two rooms, and you can divide it in any way that you want. I will leave it to you now, but before I go, may I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

Naruto answered before anyone else could. "We are not permitted to give our names to anyone other than our leader and out employer. But you may call us by the animal on our masks."

Tom nodded uneasily at the detached sort of voice that the "Fox" used, then quickly slipped away. Once he was gone, Sakura said quietly in Japanese,

"Maybe that was too far, Naruto. You might have really scared that old man." Naruto shrugged. Then Sakura said, "I think that we should split the rooms by gender. Kasumi and I in one, and you and Sasuke in one, how is that?" Sakura obviously asked the question to Naruto, who is their leader.

Naruto nodded his consent. "That will be okay, Sasuke, Kasumi? What do you think?"

When they both nodded Naruto went into the room on the left. "You coming Sasuke?" he called behind him. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

They stayed at the Leaky Cauldron for the next month, exploring Diagon Alley and getting to know the people. After a month, the day before all the students were to arrive at Hogwarts, they were visited again by one of Dumbledore's friends. This time it was a woman wearing emerald green robes and glasses. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had a very severe face.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them, then said, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I teach at Hogwarts."

They all bowed to her, murmuring, "McGonagall-san." Then she continued, "And I will be escorting you to Hogwarts. However, Albus thought it better if you first met the boy you are to protect. Now, if you will please grab onto this cane." She proffered a wooden cane. She did not bother to ask for names; she knew they would not tell her. Naruto wordlessly grabbed onto the cane, the rest of his team following his lead.

They landed in a dark room, with dust all over the place. Gloomy lights shone, giving the room a faint glow, but not much of one. Naruto and Sasuke landed on their feet, but Sakura and Kasumi had to do a roll when they fell to avoid getting hurt. As they got up and brushed themselves off, Minerva was greeting a red-haired woman and a large group of people. They immediately spotted their client, as he was in the very front.

Harry Potter looked at them with interest. They must have looked very dark and foreboding. They had changed into regular ANBU Uniform (A/N: don't know what it is, sorry. All I know is that it has some kind of steel armor…). Kasumi assumed that they would have thought that they were there to kill them if they had not come with McGonagall.

McGonagall turned to them. "Fox, Panther, Wolf, Cat, this is your charge, Harry Potter. Mr. Potter, these four are your new guards for school. They are the elite of their village." A greasy haired man with cold black eyes snorted.

"Village? They come from a village? How disgraceful! Albus could have gotten bett-" But he didn't get to finish. Before he could even blink, Naruto had pressed a kunai against his neck.

"Watch it, _baka_." Snape froze as he felt the cool metal against his skin. Everybody else stared. Naruto's voice was cold and clipped, but nevertheless it was still the voice of a young boy. A boy that was no older than the one they were supposed to protect. Actually, now that everyone examined the other three, they were obviously also no older than 15.

Naruto lowered his kunai and returned to his former position at the head of the diamond that his ANBU team made. His head snapped to the red-headed woman with many miniature re-heads as she stepped forward. The other members of his team noticed too.

"Umm… My name is Molly Weasley, and excuse me, but may we have your names?" came the question from the motherly woman. Naruto shared a glance with his team. Sasuke spoke up. His voice was just as emotionless as his best friend's.

"We are not allowed to dispatch our identities to any other than Dumbledore-san and our Hokage… Weasley-san." His voice had no accent whatsoever. Molly cringed at his cold tone. She was not used to such a cold tone. Kasumi stared straight at Molly, then turned her eyes to their charge, Harry. Then she stated to Naruto,

"We should leave now, Fox." Naruto nodded, and turned to McGonagall.

"McGonagall-san?" he inquired emotionlessly. She nodded and waved her wand. A long stick appeared.

"This will take you to Albus' office. He shall be waiting." They nodded and grabbed on. They disappeared a second later. McGonagall turned to the stunned crowd, and an even more stunned Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Um… Professor McGonagall, why do those guards seem so menacing? And why do they wear animal masks?" Harry asked curiously, with a tinge of awe and fear.

Molly spoke up angrily. "How can those young boys and girls be the guards? They are no older than my son, and yet they are to guard him? What kind of 'village' would do that to a child?"

McGonagall looked Molly in the eye, and stated, "I do not know either, Molly. You will have to ask Albus when you see him.

**(A/N: hey, anyone think that Naruto was a bit extreme with Snape?)**

When ANBU team Fox Cat Panther Wolf appeared in the Headmaster's office, the first thing they noticed was a bright red and gold bird on a perch in one corner. The curious bird eyed them, then swooped over to Naruto and settled on his shoulder. He shifted uncomfortably.

Dumbledore arrived then through the door. "Ahh, I was wondering if I was late. I guess I was a little bit." He went to sit down, then commented airily, "Fawkes likes you." Naruto stared at him blankly. Not being able to see behind the mask, he continued, "Now that we are all here, how about we introduce ourselves? Please take off your masks." They all hesitated slightly, then complied.

Sakura took off her mask first. "Haruno Sakura." Her voice was actually quite clipped. Yes, Sakura, the pink haired, over-excitable girl, was now cold and calculating. Or at least in public when they were ANBU. "Trained assassin for the ANBU, ANBU elite. Team leader, Uzumaki Naruto."

Kasumi took off her mask next. "Hyuuga Kasumi. Trained assassin for the ANBU, ANBU elite. Team leader, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Trained assassin for ANBU, ANBU elite. Team leader, Uzumkai Naruto."

Fawkes flew to Dumbledore as Naruto introduced himself. "Uzumaki Naruto. Trained assassin for ANBU, ANBU captain. Second in command, Uchiha Sasuke. "

Dumbledore nodded at their introductions and inspected their faces. It seemed that Naruto was their leader. "Very well, your mission is to protect Harry Potter. I am sure that you have met him. Minerva showed you to him, yes?" They nodded mutely and put their masks back on.

Dumbledore smiled. "Then you may leave and prepare for tomorrow. There is a room for you right next to mine. It is hidden behind the statue of a phoenix flying around a tree. The password is _Konoha._ Please make yourselves comfortable." They nodded again, then bowed in unison. Then Naruto disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Sasuke soon followed in another whirlwind of black leaves. Then Sakura with cherry blossom petals, and Kasumi with mist, which later turned into blue petals. Dumbledore stared at the four piles, marveling at their variety and ability, before returning to his work.

* * *

**Hey, it's me again! i am truly sorry that my update took so long. i was gone for five days in Boston, and had no internet connection... i hope that you like this chapter! **

**Next up, on Cold and Distant: **

**An Umbridgey moment, and the first day of classes! **

**Review replies will probably be on the next chapter or the third. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – That Umbridge Woman

Naruto smirked behind his mask as the scared first years walked in. He was stationed behind the Gryffindor Table. They had chosen that he would watch Gryffindor, Sasuke would watch Slytherin, Sakura, Hufflepuff, and Kasumi watched Ravenclaw. All of the students were whispering and pointing at the four. He ignored it.

He watched the sorting with interest. He had already eaten, so he didn't feel the impatience almost everyone else in the Hall did. He smirked yet again.

After the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up to say a few words. Naruto disregarded them and focused on their client. The Weasley boy and a bushy-haired girl were with him. He watched as they tucked in.

Naruto's attention was snapped back to Dumbledore as the old man said warmly, "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to all students. Also, Mr. Filch has once again reminded me that no magic is to be used outside of classes." Naruto saw Harry smirk. He frowned. Apparently he got into a lot of trouble.

"Also, we have had two changes in staff this year. Professor Grubbly-Plank has returned, to assume the position of Care of Magical Creatures teacher. We are also delighted to announce Professor Dolores Umbridge, who will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Their was a polite round of applause. Dumbledore continued, "We have also had a new arrangement made for the safety of Hogwarts and a few specific students." He beckoned toward Naruto.

Naruto appeared next to Dumbledore and bowed. Then he faced the students. He could tell that they were all whispering about his weird clothes and mask. His enhanced hearing was not tricked.

"These are elite guards from a good friend of mine. He and his team will be protecting the castle, and they have all the authority of teachers. You are to listen to them when they tell you something. The other three on his team are positioned next to the House tables." Dumbledore nodded to Naruto, who bowed once more and returned to his place next to the Gryffindor table. The school was now even more surprised. However, Dumbledore seemed not to notice.

"Tryouts for Quiddi-"

"_Hem, hem,_" Dumbledore broke off and looked toward Professor Umbridge when he heard this. Naruto narrowed his eyes. He did not like this toady woman one bit. He also noticed that all of the teachers were looking shocked at the interruption. Dumbledore however, did not look surprised at all. He just sat down and looked at the short fat woman.

The Umbridge woman smiled sickly sweet. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," she simpered. Naruto hated her voice. It was high-pitched and girly. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!" Naruto lost interest then. Though he subconsciously processed the information, he thought nothing of it.

Naruto was snapped out as all the students began to file out of the Hall. Naruto escorted the Gryffindor House to the portrait of the Fat Lady, then returned to the Great Hall. He got their to see that the rest of his team wasn't their yet. He also saw that all of the teachers were their. Including the toady Professor Umbridge. They looked shocked that he could appear and disappear in the castle.

Then Sasuke, Sakura, and Kasumi appeared. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now that you are all here," he began, "I would like you to introduce yourself to the rest of the staff as you introduced yourself to me." Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Though you don't have to say your true name. Do take of your masks though." The four stiffened at this, then Kasumi took off her mask, albeit reluctantly.

"Wolf. Trained assassin of the ANBU, ANBU elite. Team leader, Fox."

Sakura went next, taking off her mask, "Cat. Trained assassin of the ANBU, ANBU elite. Team leader, Fox."

Their was a pause, then Sasuke slowly took off his mask. "Panther. Trained assassin of the ANBU, ANBU elite. Team leader, Fox."

Naruto cautiously took off his mask next. "Fox. Trained assassin of the ANBU, ANBU captain. Second in command, Panther."

There were gasps as each mask was taken off. The staff had not expected the guards to be so young, or to be assassins. Professor Umbridge's beady eyes had widened, and she was taking notes. Probably to report to the Minister of Magic. The greasy-haired man's eyebrows had raised at their expressionless faces.

Dumbledore gestured to the teachers. "Now I think that you should introduce yourselves." They all nodded. McGonagall went first.

"Minerva McGonagall. Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration professor. Head of Gryffindor House."

"Filius Flitwik. Charms professor."

"Dolores Umbridge. Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Ministry of Magic worker."

"Severus Snape. Potions professor. Head of Slytherin House." This continued on until all the professors had introduced themselves. Naruto and his team bowed to each of them as they finished introducing themselves. Naruto looked at Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-san, may we be excused?" Naruto asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. He nodded. Naruto once again bowed to each of the professors and slipped his mask back on before disappearing in a whirlwind of green leaves.

Sakura looked apologetic. (She hasn't put her mask back on yet!) "We apologize for our team captain's abrupt behavior. It is just the way he is." She added in an undertone, "Now…"

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance of the apology and motioned to the other three. "If you wish so, you may also leave." They all nodded and disappeared. The professors were shocked to say the least.

McGonagall spoke up first. "Albus, why are they so young? They seem to be no older than Harry!"

Umbridge then spoke up. "Yes, do tell us, surely you have not gone so low as to hire children." Her voice was sickly sweet. The rest of the professors glared at her.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "Those four are the elite of their village. They are the best that they village has to offer. Yes, they are young, but they have gone through much that we could probably not comprehend. They are no longer children. Their childhood was stolen from them once they graduated from their school."

Then Snape asked, "Is it really true, Albus? That they are shinobi from the ancient village Konohagakure?" Albus nodded wearily. "And, how can they Apparate inside of Hogwarts?"

Albus replied, "They do not Apparate. Their way of getting from place to place is a jutsu that is taught to them. Now, if you are all done with these questions, I am sure that you all have to finish your lesson plans, yes? So I bid you all good night." Then he swept out of the Hall. The other professors slowly stood up and exited.

The next day Naruto woke up from another nightmare. Though it wasn't as horrible as most, he still woke up with sweat beading his forehead, gasping for air. He looked out his window. The sun was just beginning to rise. He shook his head and got out of bed. He had to hurry if he wanted to get a good few hours of training in before he had to back on guard duty.

He quickly dressed in his ANBU attire and did all of the morning preparations. Exiting his room and going into their meeting room, he was not at all surprised that all of his friends were up and waiting for him. Kasumi smirked when she saw him. "Well, sleeping beauty is up." Naruto glared at her mildly. Then he walked into the kitchen after greeting them.

Their sleeping quarter was much like a house. There were four different staircases extending from the main room, leading to four separate bedrooms. In each bedroom there was an adjoining door to the bathroom, a closet for any clothes, a comfortable bed, a desk with a lamp. Then there was a space with nothing that they could do anything with. Wasn't a really big room, but to the four ninja, it would suffice.

Downstairs, there was also a kitchen, because they had to eat before they could go guarding at meals and a meeting room, which was much like the House Common Rooms.

He walked out of the kitchen with an apple in his hand. (**A/N: ya, I know, he is not eating ramen! Don't worry, he still loves ramen in this story, but he eats decent meals sometimes)** "I'm going to get some training squeezed in before breakfast. Any of you want to come?" he asked quietly. They all shrugged and quickly took some fruit from the kitchen.

"Sure," Sasuke said carelessly, eating a bite of his banana. They all nodded in agreement. They quickly finished their fruit and followed Naruto to the Forbidden Forest. The few professors they met in the halls of Hogwarts nodded to them politely, but didn't comment as to where they were going. They probably thought that Naruto and his team were simply taking a walk.

When Naruto reached the forest, he quickly jumped in a tree and took off, the rest of his team following. When they reached a clearing, he turned to them and smirked. "Girls against boys?" he asked slyly. They smirked back. Then they all attacked.

Naruto nodded to his team as they entered the Great Hall. They all disappeared and reappeared by the House they were supposed to guard. They had decided that everyone would continue to guard the same houses unless they were having a problem with that particular house.

The students soon arrived, streaming in one by one. Naruto watched as the people of his house started chatting animatedly about classes. He listened in calmly. He heard one boy say, "I wonder what Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be like…" while his friend replied, "Don't know. Don't trust that Umbridge woman, I don't."

As the students finished their breakfasts, they were handed their class schedules. Naruto nodded to Sasuke as he saw Harry reviewing his schedule with his two best friends. Sasuke nodded slightly back, then greeted the girls with discreet nods. He shook his head slightly to indicate that there was nothing out of the ordinary at the Slytherin House. Naruto looked at Sakura and Kasumi and they both shook their heads as well.

Naruto slipped from his place near the end of the Gryffindor Table to lurk in the shadows near Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They seemed to be complaining about their schedules.

"Look at today!" he heard the red-haired one, Ron, groan. "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish…" Naruto lost interest in his complaints. He didn't care. His job was to protect them, not to befriend them.

Naruto trailed close behind his charge as they walked to their classes. Naruto snorted with distaste as he followed them to Potions class. "Binns" had been awful, droning on and on the whole class period.

As he walked into the dungeons, he positioned himself in the back of the classroom, as to have a full view of all the students.

Then Snape walked in. "Settle down," he said coldly. "Before we begin today's lesson," said Snape, sweeping over to hihs desk and staring around at them all," I think it appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions." Naruto listened intently throughout the whole speech. **(A/N: I'm not going to put the whole speech in, because you already know it..) **

Naruto noticed that the Snape person did not like Harry, or a certain unfortunate boy called "Neville". Snape then proceeded to instruct them to create the Draught of Peace. Naruto curled his lip. Trust this overgrown bat to assign a difficult potion first day.

As the students began to work on their potions, Naruto took to wandering about the class, inspecting all of the students. When he stopped by Harry's table, he saw that he had forgotten to do something. Naruto leaned down slightly to talk to Harry softly. The boy looked up, looking slightly frightened that the "menacing guard" was talking to him.

Naruto whispered through his mask, "You might want to reread that last line you just finished. You skipped something." Then he straightened and walked on as if nothing had happened. Snape was glaring at his quite suspiciously, but Naruto just smirked underneath his mask and ignored him.

By the end of the class Snape was fuming. Not only had Harry gotten one of the best potions in the class, but he had not gotten the chance to insult anyone, as Naruto had corrected their big mistakes before he could get to them.

At lunch, Naruto kept a close eye on Harry at all times. He even followed Harry to the North Tower, after he had stalked off. But not before assigning Sakura to guard both Gryffindore and Hufflepuff tables.

At Divination class, Naruto took one step into the classroom, and knew instantly that he was not going to like this period. The hazy, sickly-lighted room made Naruto feel lightheaded, though that may be due to his lack of sleep. He studied the teacher. She looked like some kind of insect, with her magnified eyes and thin form. She was putting battered and worn books onto each of the tables. Naruto once again took a position in the back of the room as all the students filed in. They took one look at him and started whispering.

Trelawney looked at Naruto for a second before turning to the class and proclaiming in a misty voice, "Good day. And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays, and am delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely – as, of course, I knew you would." (**A/N: ok, I'm not going to put the whole speech, because I don't want to take up that much of your time, so if you want to know, you should look at the book, but it is basically like telling the class to us their Dream Oracle books and talking about exams…) **

Naruto watched as the students all paired up and started droning on about dreams. Naruto observed every student keenly, but mainly focusing on Harry and his partner.

By the end of Divination Harry and Ron were complaining about how much homework they had. As Naruto trailed them into Defense Against the Dark Arts, he saw that the Umbridge woman was wearing a fluffy pink cardigan and a velvet bow on her head. He suppressed his hate. He didn't like this woman one bit.

Naruto this time took a more forward approach, just to ruffle the professor. Instead of going to the back of the room, he headed to the front of the room, behind Umbridge and next to the blackboard. He noticed that Umbridge was looking slightly uncomfortable and felt slightly pleased with himself.

Then Umbridge started the class. "Well, good afternoon!" she said when all of the students were settled down in their seats. A few students greeted her back, but she was unpleased. "Tut, tut," she said. "_That _won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.'" She turned to the stoic guard and smiled a sickly sweet smile. "You too, Mr. Fox," she said sweetly. He glared at her. She shrank back, then turned away. "One second thought, just the class. One more time. Good afternoon class!"

The class all responded accordingly. She nodded her satisfaction, then proceeded to teach the lesson. As Naruto watched, he felt a growing hate for this woman. She taught her class nothing!

Naruto noticed that Hermione was not reading her book, as she was assigned to do. He also noticed that Umbridge seemed to be ignoring her. Naruto pointed out coldly, "Umbridge-san, your student is in need of your attention." The Umbridge woman smiled sweetly at him.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Fox," she said with false gratitude. Then she turned to Hermione. "Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" she asked the girl.

Hermione shook her head. "Not about the chapter, no." **(A/N: the dreaded author's note… anyway, once again, I am skipping the little speech. Basically, Harry talks off Umbridge after Hermione points out that there is no mention of using spells. Then Umbridge asks who would want to attack him, and Harry gets sent to the office because… well, yea… if you need to know more, ask me, or look in the book). **

Harry stood up as Umbridge sat down at her desk. Everyone stared at him. "So, according to you, Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked with cold fury.

There was an intake of breath from the class. Umbridge however merely said, "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder," Harry replied. Umbridge's face was blank.

"Come here, Mr. Potter, dear," she said in a fake sweet voice. Harry strode to Umbridge's desk as Naruto watched. Umbridge wrote on a slip of pink paper then handed it to Harry. "Take this to Professor McGonagall, dear," She ordered. Harry took it without a word and left the room. Naruto turned to follow. "Excuse me, Mr. Fox, where do you think you are going?" Umbridge asked.

Naruto turned his face to look at her. He stated coldly, "It is none of your business what I do here, Umbridge-san." Then he turned around and followed Harry out, leaving a room full of surprised students and one furious teacher.

Naruto followed Harry closely as he walked to McGonagall's office. As they turned a corner, Naruto saw a ghost floating there, juggling several inkwells. He briefly remembered him as Peeves the Poltergeist from what Dumbledore had told him.

"Why, it's Potty Wee Potter!" cackled Peeves, while dropping two inkwells, making ink splatter along the walls. Harry snarled.

"Get out of it, Peeves."

"Oooh, Crackpot's feeling cranky," said Peeves, pursuing Harry through the corridors. Peeves taunted Harry a bit more, then broke into song.

"_Oh, most think he's barking, the Potty wee lad,_

_But some are more kindly and think he's just sad, _

_But Peevesy knows better and says that he's mad-"_

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. This translucent sucker was gonna get it. He could tell that Harry was getting mad, as well. Peeves cackled again. Naruto swiftly pulled out a kunai out of reflex and launched it at the poltergeist, just as Harry yelled, "SHUT UP!" The kunai passed through the ghost, but he still ran away with a scared look.

A door flew open and a very ruffled looking McGonagall emerged from her office. She took one look at the kunai in Naruto's hand and the furious Harry and said in an exasperated voice, "Potter, what on earth are you shouting about? Why aren't you in class?"

Harry replied stiffly, "I've been sent to see you."

"Sent, what do you mean, sent?" Harry held out the note. McGonagall read it, and then beckoned for Harry to follow her. "Come in here, Potter. You too, Fox."

They filed in and the door closed automatically behind them. McGonagall sat down at a desk and looked at Harry. Naruto stood behind him, like a shadow.

McGonagall rounded on Harry. "Well?" she asked. "Is it true?"

Harry looked confused. "Is what true?" he asked aggressively. Then, in an attempt to be more polite, he added, "Professor?"

"Is it true that you shouted at Professor Umbridge?" "Yes." "You called her a liar?" "Yes. "You told her He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" "Yes."

McGonagall sighed as Naruto smirked slightly. This woman was a good interrogator. She sat down. "Have a biscuit, Potter."

"Have – what?"

"Have a biscuit," she repeated impatiently. "And sit down." When Harry did not move, Naruto roughly pushed him into a chair. Harry stared at him, then hesitantly took a biscuit. "Potter, you need to be careful." Harry swallowed his mouthful of Ginger Newt and stared at her. "Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class could cost you much more than House points and a detention."

"What do you – "

"Potter, use your common sense," McGonagall snapped. "You know where she comes from, you must know to whom she is reporting." The bell rang for the end of the lesson. **(A/N: ok, if any of you are bothered by my constant skipping of speeches, please tell me. Basically, Harry has detention every day of the week, and the Ministry is trying to interfere with education at Hogwarts.) **

McGonagall pointed Harry out of the office. As Harry left, Naruto bowed to McGonagall slightly, before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves. McGonagall rubbed her temple. This year was going to be interesting.


	4. Review Replies!

**umm... i just realized that i didn't put any review replies on my chapter... so... i am going to right now! oh, and sorry for the wait! i actually had my chapter ready a few days ago, but there was this error while uploading... i'm sure you all know that!**

**ok, these are only replies to those reviews that i cannot reply to via e-mail, so here we go! **

**angel:** thank you! ya, snape got what he deserved, but ya know, always good to have feedback from readers! and the whole naruto weasley thing might be good for later on, because later on, naruto opens.. nah, i'll let you find out! hehe

**furry woodland creature:** thank you! i am flattered that you read my crossover when you don't normally read em! thx! i hope that you continue to enjoy the fic!

**Lady Inari: **thank you for your compliment! i hope that you enjoyed my new chapter too!

**Eternal Shadows: **ok, ya, i just realized that when i was reading over, and i realized that i forgot to mention... so here goes! kasumi is a permenant member of Naruto's Team, butkakashi got hurt on a mission...so he is recovering! he probably wont join the story... sorry to all kakashi fans! i think i should post that in bold at the bottom later... so everyone knows! thank you for reviewing!

**alright, now that that's outta my system, i have an important notice, as i have just realized that i didn't really make this clear in the story... in fact, i don't think that i mentioned it... hehe rubs back of head in sheepish manner **

**1. Kakashi is originally on their team, but he is hurt, so he won't be joining in on this mission. also, kasumi is on the team, so its a five member team! hope that clears some things up! **

**2. Actually, this is just a question... are any of you bothered by the constant naruto POV? cause if you are, i can start switching POV's! **

**thank you for your patience for chapter 3! **

**kisses, **

**korihime**


	5. Again, very sorry!

**Hey all! i'm really very sorry to those who thought this was a chapter! ok, now, the important notice! ahem... (drum roll please)... **

**_I'M GONNA BE GONE UNTIL NEXT WEDNESDAY, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE! _**

**however, once i return i will try to work around my writer's block, and try to post the chapter as soon as possible! **

**again, very sorry! **

**kisses, korihime -**


	6. Chapter 4

**look, i am truly sorry once again, for i once again messed up on the pairings! i am really sorry, its just that i've been really busy lately and i have a lot of things on my mind... SORRY! FORGIVE ME! **

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HP!

* * *

Chapter 4 – Stupid Ferret…

Sasuke sighed as he looked around the Common Room. He just had to get stuck guarding the stuck-up snobs of the Slytherin House. Anything would be better than this, even Hufflepuff! Sasuke sighed again. Only a year ago, he would have been quite content getting stuck with the snakes of Slytherin, but now anything that reminded him of Orochimaru just got on his nerves.

Sasuke carefully observed all of the people in the room. It was about five o'clock, so Naruto would probably already be at Umbridge's office. Sasuke discreetly adjusted his mask. These people were so boring. Nothing ever happened around them. At least not yet. There were a few Slytherins in the back, playing some kind of animated chess. Only one or two were actually doing homework. Most were just sitting in small groups, talking, most likely mocking people from other houses.

Sasuke stood up silently and walked to the entrance of the Slytherin House. He needed some fresh air, badly. All of the Slytherins noticed and quickly grew silent as their "mysterious guard" calmly walked to the door.

"Oi, where do you think your going?" Sasuke turned toward the source of the noise. He was faced with a greasy-haired blonde that sort of resembled a ferret. He laughed inwardly at the thought. The blonde was flanked by two terribly obese boys that slightly resembled pigs. All three were slightly shorter than him.

Sasuke looked at him emotionlessly. Though all they could see was his eyes. The blonde smirked. "The name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And these are Crabbe and Goyle. Now, where do you think your going?" Sasuke looked at him mutely. This went on for a few minutes, before Malfoy got angry once again. "Answer me, you freak scum! I'll have you know that my father is a very important man, and if you don't I'll tell him to report to the Minister that you are incompetent fools. I mean, who else dresses in those weird clothes. And you wear a mask! What are you, some kinda freak show!"

Sasuke took all of this in without moving. There was a long pause as everyone in the room waited in anticipation of what he would do. Sasuke stood there, then simply said, "I was going out on a walk," as if the blonde git's speech hadn't effected him one bit. Which it hadn't, but Malfoy didn't know that.

Malfoy looked shocked for a second, then he retorted nastily, "Oh right, going on a walk, are you? Aren't you supposed to be our "guard"? That means that you have to stay and protect us. Oh, wait, I forgot, how are you supposed to protect us when you probably can't even do magic?" The rest of the Slytherins laughed. Sasuke stared at the boy in front of him coolly.

"That's funny," he said, his voice giving no indication that he actually thought it was funny. "What gave you the idea that I'm supposed to guard _you_?" Malfoy smirked slightly.

"The fact that the old crone Dumbledore said that you are supposed to guard the school. And, why would you be hanging around here if you weren't supposed to guard us?" Sasuke said nothing. "But, I suppose that you are just too incompetent to guard us, after all, my father said that you came from a crappy villa-"

He never got to finish the sentence. Malfoy stuttered and gasped as in less then a second, he was slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the room. The other students all gasped. Sasuke put his lips to Malfoy's ear and said in a menacing whisper, "Don't get the wrong idea. I wasn't sent here to guard _you_. I was sent here to guard a certain Gryffindor. I have no problem hurting _you_." Sasuke took out a kunai and cut the scared boy's cheek. He slowly licked the kunai and spoke again, "And no one insults my village and gets away with it." His Sharingan appeared, though he didn't activate the Mangekyo.

Malfoy gave an undignified squeak as he started to shake painfully. Sasuke snorted in disdain. Suddenly, he felt a shift in the air behind him. He swiftly moved to the side, easily dodging the fat lump of meat known as Crabbe. Crabbe had a look of shock on his face as he barreled right into Malfoy and they both tumbled to the floor. Sasuke smirked.

"Trying to sneak up on me?" he said in an emotionless voice. Goyle snarled angrily and swung at Sasuke's head. Sasuke stopped it with one finger. Everyone gaped. He turned slowly to the surprised boy. Then Sasuke flung him across the room with a casual flick of his finger. He hit a wall and was out cold. Sasuke sneered at the barely conscious Malfoy. "See that it doesn't happen again… stupid ferret," he said in a one-tone voice as he disappeared and reappeared in the corner of the room, looking to all the world as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**hey guys! ok, i know that this is a short chapter, but a few of my readers wanted me to put in a malfoy and sasuke scene, so here it is! i know that this is pretty short and kinda lame, but if you want more, i'll be happy to give it to you! i actually wanted to have naruto be the one to beat up malfoy... but i suppose that can wait. **

**ok, there are also a few things that i want votes on! **

**1. pairings or no pairings?**

**if pairings: **

**-naru/saku**

**-naru/kasu**

**-saku/kasu**

**-sasu/saku**

**i am really not all that enthusiastic about pairings, cus i would have a hard time squeezing them in, but if my readers want it, i shall make it reality! ... or at least i will try to... **

**2. do any of you want naruto to beat up malfoy REALLY bad? yes or no?**

**3. want anything to happen to umbridge? -coughkickcoughhercoughacough- **

**and thanks a bunch for the reviews! i believe that i have already replied to them via review reply or e-mail! I AM REALLY SORRY ONCE AGAIN FOR RUINING THE PAIRING CHOICE! but the sasu/saku fans should love it! really, i am REALLY SORRY! **

**kisses, korihime **

* * *


	7. Chapter 5

**hey!... yea i know, haven't updated for a while... honestly, i was thinking of discontinuing this story... but cuz lots of people told me to update... i did! i know that this is a really crappy excuse for a chapter, and its kinda short, but please hang with me! i'll try to get things a bit more interesting and original from now on... but i'm kinda having a hard time, so please bear with me! and i have re-uploaded this chapter 'cuz one of my readers (thank you HikariNoJingoku!) pointed out that i made a mistake! **

**that said, enjoy the chappie! **

**kisses, korihime **

Chapter 5 – Attack

At five o'clock Friday evening, Naruto walked Harry to his detention for the last time… that week. He was leaving the rest of the Gryffindors with a kage bunshin that he had created. His young charge was currently staring straight ahead, scowling like the world was going to end tomorrow. Apparently, as he was on the Quidditch team, he was missing Keeper tryouts, and the team captain, a chaser by the name of Angelina Johnson, had chewed him out for it on Monday.

As they neared that Umbridge woman's office, Naruto silently went ahead and opened the door for Harry. Harry seemed confused by this treatment, but went in without a word. Naruto soon followed, making sure to close the door securely behind him.

The toady professor had apparently prepared for his arrival as there was a blank sheet of parchment and the blood quill (AN: is that what it's called?) ready for him on the desk. Umbridge smiled sweetly. "You know what to do, Mr. Potter," she said, completely ignoring Naruto. Naruto smirked behind his fox mask. He assumed that the fat woman was afraid of him.

Naruto casually pulled out a small black book and promptly immersed himself into the text. Umbridge squeaked slightly when she saw what the title was: How to Get Rid of Fat, Toady Professors. Naruto smirked. The actual title of the book was Ways of the Shinobi, but he decided that he wanted to play a bit with the nasty woman. Oh yes, Genjutsu was very useful.

Umbridge apparently decided that ignoring him was best, but she apparently couldn't resists sneaking a look at him every minute. Naruto was quickly getting irritated with the woman so after about the hundredth time she did that he said in a cold tone, "Was there something you wanted, Gama-san(toad-san)?"

Umbridge started spluttering once she heard his nickname for her. Harry gave small snort of laughter before returning to his work. Naruto watched her splutter incoherently for a few minutes before saying in a bored tone, "If you don't have anything to say, you can go back to your work now, baka gama (toad)."

The flabby "toad" seemed to get angry at this, seeing as she turned a nasty shade of red. "Now listen here, you Japanese freak!" Naruto stiffened and Harry abandoned his writing to look at them curiously. "I don't think you know who you're talking to! I am from the Ministry of Magic, and I'll have you know that-"

Whatever else she was going to say was cut off as Naruto looked at her, his normally blue eyes glowing a feral red. **(A/N: eyes are still visible, people!)**"Does it look like I care where your from? Our mission is to protect Potter and this school, and only Dumbledore-san or Tsunade-sama can tell us to leave. Your "Ministry" can't fire us." Umbridge was pale as a sheet by then, and she gave an undignified squeak as she avoided Naruto's red gaze. She was acting like she would die if she looked into them.

Naruto stared at her for a few more seconds before nodded in satisfaction. He turned to Harry and said, "Clean up. We're leaving." Harry stared at him for a few minutes before mutely complying and following his blonde guard out the door, leaving Umbridge with a look of terror, with her fat bottom still frozen on the seat.

Naruto glanced at Harry through his mask and said in an emotionless tone, "Gomen(sorry). That Toad was starting to bother me." Harry stared at him again, before quickly averting his gaze and stuttering, "N-no, it's fine." Harry smiled inwardly. The cold blonde was finally warming up to him a bit.

When they reached the seventh floor, Naruto suddenly stiffened and stopped. Harry almost bumped into him, not registering that the blonde was not moving in time. He rubbed his head and looked at his guard in confusion. "Hey, what's the matt-"

Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying before he was roughly pushed out of the way if a fast-moving flying object. Harry regained his balance to see that Naruto was standing in front of him, with a caught dagger in his hand.

Harry peered around his side and almost had a heart attack. Ten Death Eaters stood in front of them. Harry stared at them._ 'How did they get in? Isn't the school supposed to be protected against these people?'_ Harry snuck a look at his stoic guard. The blonde was surveying the crowd with an emotionless face, as always. But there was something else in his gaze. Something different… was it fear? Elation? Sadness? He couldn't tell.

The Death Eaters formed into a straight horizontal line. "Harry Potter!" one sneered. "Come with us! Our Lord would like a word with you!"

Naruto put a cautioning hand on Harry's shoulder as he started to speak. "I will have to ask you to leave before you are seriously injured." Naruto spoke in a calm voice, but a dark threat lay under it.

The Death Eaters laughed, confident. "You couldn't hurt us! But because of your insolent words, you will have to be punished." As if on a signal, all the Death Eaters shouted _Avada Kedavra! _Naruto merely smirked slightly and dodged them all with a bored expression. He suddenly seemed to disappear, and reappeared a second later behind the Death Eaters. A small oddly shaped dagger was held in his hands. Naruto swiftly came up behind the Death Eaters and within a few seconds, all ten of them were on the floor, dead, with small, but deep, slits in their throats. Harry stared in horror.

Naruto stood next to the dead bodies. He casually wiped the bloody dagger **(A/N: it's a kunai, if you haven't figured it out by now ) **on the robe of the loud Death Eater and flickered back to Harry's side. Harry backed away without realizing it. Naruto merely lifted an eyebrow at his antics and strode down the hall, beckoning. "Come," he said softly. "Let's get back to your common room."

Harry stood frozen for a moment, before giving in and quickly following the retreating back. _'I should definitely tell Ron and Hermione about this' _he thought. _'There's something suspicious about these new guards.'_

Naruto left Harry once he was safely in his common room. He needed to find his teammates and tell them this news. Then they needed to inform Dumbledore. He turned and started walking away as the portrait door closed. As he rounded a corner he finally gave in and leaned against a wall. He looked down at his hands. Blood covered them, staining them red. He shivered and stared wide-eyed at them. He could still feel their pulses as they died under his hand every time he killed one of them. He drew a deep shaky breath and pulled himself together, standing straight. Now was not the time.

He disappeared with a whirl of leaves and appeared right next to the Slytherin common room, where Sasuke would be. He took a deep, steadying breath, put his face once more into that emotionless mask, then said the password. "Basilisk Fang." The door swung open, revealing a dark, green and silver filled common. All the Slytherins stopped talking and stared at him. He was well aware that there was still blood on his hands.

He ignored them and walked over to the corner where Sasuke was watching the kids (coughglaringcough) Naruto quickly spoke in Sasuke's ear. "Get Sakura, _now_." Sasuke nodded without question and disappeared, leaving a Kage Bunshin behind. Naruto nodded to the Bunshin-Susuke and left in a whirl of leaves. The Slytherins stared.

**hey all! i hope that this chapter wasn't too big of a disappointment, but i'm working on the next one! thanks to all of the people who reviewed! they are great appreciated!**

**kisses, korihime**


End file.
